Naruto The Aura Master
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: Naruto but in the the Pokemon Universe. Sick with the treatment from his family, Naruto leaves for Mistralton City to build a new Life. Minato and Kushina bashing. Maybe a Harem. Main pairing: NarutoxSkylaxElesaxIris M rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, except for original content.

Before I begin the story, I would like to make a few announcements. 1. This fic will be Pokemon centered. This means that Konoha, Suna, etc, will be sited in the Pokemon World, the villages will gain other names however.

2. The story will focus mostly around Naruto and not Ash. Naruto and Ash will not meet each other before Ash's journey through Unova.

3. Ash will travel with a different Group then he does normally. It consists of himself, Dawn, May, Anabele, Iris and Cilan. A short explanation for this is that Ash decided that he didn't want to go alone and asked the 3 poeple he trusted most besides Brock, to come with him, which they accepted.

4. Minato and Kushina will be alive, because there are no elements from Naruto such as the bijuu, except for characters and certain techniques, which will be mostly Aura based.

5. Naruto will not be on good terms with anyone from Konoha. This will be explained in the story.

6. Naruto will travel through all the regions, but I will only describe Unova in detail.

Well then, let's begin the story.

A new Family.

A moonlit night in the Village of Fire, also named Konoha. It was a lively night as it was a certain day. The 200 year birthday of the village. The Leader of the village, Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina and their 4 year old daughter Sora, were enjoying the festivities. They however an incomplete family, because they had another child. A 7 year old son, Naruto Namikaze. They decided that he behaved incorrectly and left him at home. This was nothing new. They only cared about Sora and treated Naruto like dirt.

Kushina watched Sora playing with some of the other kids. Then a woman with raven coloured hair and onyx eyes. "Hello Kushina." She said.

Kushina smiled. "Hello Mikoto." She said. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Mikoto said as she looked around. "I don't see Naruto." She said.

"The little brat isn't allowed to come." Kushina sneered, surprising Mikoto.

"Why do you poeple hate Naruto so much?" Mikoto asked.

"He should have never been born." Kushina said. "I always wanted a daughter and then we got him. I only tolerated him until Sora was born." She said. Mikoto glared at her.

"I don't want anything to do with you any longer." Mikoto said, before stomping off.

Minato saw it and walked over to Kushina. "What was that about?" He asked.

"She was angry for how we treated Naruto." She answered. "That brat ruins everything." She said.

"Don't worry Kushina." Minato said. "We will punish him when we get home."

At the mansion.

Naruto was staring at the table on which he had a few packs stalled out. "A week worth of food." He said. "A few books, my daggers, a extra set of clothes, some of my parents valuables and artifacts and money." He counted before putting everything in his backpack. "Time to go." He said, before he left the mansion for the village Gates.

When he arrived at the Gates, he was stopped by someone wearing a mask. "What do you want Itachi." Naruto said coldly.

"I just want to wish you luck in finding your happiness." Itachi said as he took off his mask, a smile on his face. "And give you a present." He said as he threw a scroll to Naruto. "I know about your special talents and this scroll will help you with it. I do have to report this to your father, but I will drag it out as long as I can." He said. Now go.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you nii-san." He said before running out off the Gates. After an hour Itachi disappeared and went to get Minato.

With Minato.

Itachi appeared before Minato. "Hokage-sama." He said. Naruto ran away from the village. Minato's eyes widened.

"Send a squad after him to get him back, now!" He yelled.

"Hai." Itachi said.

Several miles away from the village.

"I need to go through Chargestone Cave, to get to Mistralton City." He said to himself. He then felt a precense. "Come on out, I know your there." He said. As four masked men appeared.

"You're coming back with us." One of them said.

"I will not go back to that hell hole." Naruto said. "I am nothing but dirt to my parents and the rest of the village sees me as a freak for what I am able to do." He said as the men scoffed.

"I don't care, brat. You are coming with us one way or another." One said. Naruto just smirked, before disappearing and reappearing in front of one of the men, one of his daggers lodged in the man's chest. The man's eyes widened behind his mask, before dropping dead as Naruto pulled the dagger out. The rest of them just stared, before Naruto appeared behind one of the others and slammed his dagger into the back of the man's head, killing him instantly.

One of the others then grabbed Naruto's jacket and threw him away. Naruto, however, just flipped around in mid-air an lande don his feet, before putting the dagger away. He then raised both his hands and blue energy gathered in them into two solid spheres. "Eat this." He said. "_Aura Sphere_!" He yelled as he fired them at the 2 remaining men. One dropped dead on the spot, while the other was exhausted. Naruto quickly turned around and disappeared. The man then went back to the village. When the other teams would arrive, Naruto would be long gone.

Exit of Chargestone Cave.

Naruto stumbled out of Chargestone Cave. He was tired and was barely staying awake. Just as he was about to fall, he felt someone caught him. When he looked up, he saw a woman with long black hair, violet eyes and a slightly pale skin complexion. That was all he saw before he fell asleep.

When he woke up a few days later, he found himself in a bed. As he looked around, the door opened and the woman who helped him walked in, with a few cups of tea on a plate in her hands and a little girl, who Naruto guessed was about 4 years old, by her side. "Ah, I see you're awake." She said, with a smile.

Naruto looked at them. "May I ask your names?" He said.

"My name is Samantha Hakumei and this is my daughter Sarah." Samantha said. "What's your's?" She asked.

"My name is Naruto." Naruto said.

"No last name?" Samantha asked.

"No." He said. "I abandonned my last name." He said.

"Why?" Samatha asked. Naruto then told them his story. At the end Samantha was absolutely livid and Sarah was crying. Then two things happened. 1, Sarah hugged Naruto, surprising him and 2, Samantha's eyes began glowing while the plate and cups shattered and the pieces remained in the air, before falling to the ground once Samantha calmed down. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're a Psychic as well?" He said. This got her attention.

"I'm also an Empath, just like Sarah." She said. "But why do you want to know?" She asked. Naruto just looked at Sarah.

"Can let go of me for a second?" He asked. She did so and walked over to her mother. Then Naruto closed his eyes and began consentrating. Samantha and Sarah were surprised when the pieces from the cups, even the smallest shards, began floating and began to be repaired in mid air before the tea lifted off the ground and flowed back into the cups, not a speck of dirt in it. "I'm am the same as you." He said. "But I also control Aura."

Samantha smiled. "Would you like to live with us?" She asked. Naruto's eyes widened, before he smiled.

"Of course." He said.

"Then your name is Naruto Hakumei now." Samantha said. Then Sarah tugged at her mother's dress.

"What does this mean mommy?" She asked.

Samantha smiled. "It means Naruto is your big brother now." Sarah stared at Naruto, before hugging him again. Naruto just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We will have dinner in a few minutes." Samantha said. "I'll see you in the dining room." She then left the room. When Naruto wanted to go to the dining room, Sarah jumped on his back.

"Carry me Onii-chan." She said. Naruto just smiled.

"Sure." He said as he carried her to the dining room. When Samantha saw them she smiled, before a shiny Munna came floating in.

"Hello Luna." Samantha said. Sarah smiled, while Naruto looked at Luna. He then did something you would never expect from a boy. He took Luna in a hug, which isn't that weard, but what he said was a different story.

"She is so cute." He said, with an actual squeal, as he cuddled with Luna. Samantha just chuckled and smiled.

"She is, isn't she." Samantha said. Then they all sat down and began eating, with Naruto, giving Luna the occasional bite. After they had dinner, Samantha showed Naruto to his room, the same one he woke up in. Naruto then undressed and put on his pyjamas. "Tommorrow we will get you some cloths." Samantha said. Then Sarah walked in.

"Can I sleep with Onii-chan?" (not like that, they are 7 years and 4 years old, so it's okay) She asked. Samantha looked at Naruto, who nodded.

"Sure." Samantha said. They then went to sleep.

In Konoha.

"So you couldn't find him." Minato said to his men.

"No Hokage-sama." They said.

"You're dismissed." Minato said.

"You brought this upon yourself, Minato." Hiashi said.

"Indeed." Fugaku agreed. Mikoto just glared at Minato and Kushina. "It's your own damn fault for treating him like that. The only poeple who were nice to him, were Mikoto, Hitomi, Hiashi, Itachi, Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke, Neji and me." He said.

"Besides." Shikaku began. "We won't get him back without a fight." He said. "If the report from the survivor is correct, then we can assume the kid controls Aura and is a Psychic to boot." He said with scowl.

"We will drop the subject untill the next meeting." Minato said. "Goodnight." He said, before disappearing.

"Minato always runs when he can't win an argument." Fugaku said. "But he does have a good point, so goodnight everyone." Everyone else just nodded and left.

So that makes the First chapter. In case you are wondering about Naruto's abilities, the speed is a product of his Aura. In this fic the jutsus are replaced with these kinds of attacks. Poeple with Aura use it to immitate the moves Pokemon use. The speed for example is similar to Agility or Extremespeed, or, in a case of less skill, Quick Attack. You must have noticed that Minato can do the same. This will go for alot of poeple in the villages, but only a few are good enough to use it for anything better then immitating basic Pokemon moves, such as Quick Attack, Gust or Ember. Naruto, Minato and Itachi are some examples. And Naruto won't act so ruthless al the time, only against poeple who ectually threathen him, his Pokemon or those he cares about, physicaly. See you next time and please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A bond is formed and a journey begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, except for original content.

4 years later, Naruto age: 11.

It has been 4 years since Naruto was adopted by Samantha. In those 4 years, he learned how to control his psychic powers even better than before, but he almost never went outside, however. The only people, or pokemon for that matter, he got along with, were Samantha, Sarah, a few of the trainers in the Celestial Tower, Luna and a girl named Skyla who was being trained as the next Gym Leader of Mistralton City and her pokemon.

Naruto was watching tv in the living room, with Luna sleeping in his lap. It was that moment that Samantha came in. "Hey Naruto-kun." She said.

"Hello Kaa-san." Naruto replied with a smile. "What is it?" He asked.

"I have a present for you." She said. As she took out a poke ball and gave it to Naruto. "Open it." She said. Naruto threw the poke ball and a shiny Pidove came out. Naruto's eyes widened. "This Pidove is yours now." Samantha said. "It's female by the way." She said with a smile.

Naruto just walked over to the Pidove and extended his hand. The Pidove watched Naruto carefully, before flying up to his shoulder and nuzzling into Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled. "I'll call you Fuuro." He said. The Pidove, now named Fuuro nodded her head happily.

Then Samantha walked over to them. "Why don't you go outside and play." She said. "And take Luna with you. And here." She said. "When you are in the park and want to catch a pokemon, use these." She said as she gave him a few poke balls Naruto nodded.

"Hai, Kaa-san." He said, as he, Fuuro and Luna went out the door and heading towards the park.

At the park.

Naruto was happily playing with Fuuro and Luna, as well as trying some of their moves. Fuuro knew Quick Attack, Gust and Wing Attack, while Luna knew Psybeam, Psywave, Moonlight and Hypnosis. (a little notice, I will not give the Pokemon only four moves, the longer he trains them, the more moves they get. The pokemon in the anime have more than four moves at a time, so why not mine. I will not give them an insane number of moves, just more than four, I think at least 6 or more, tell me what you think)

While they were playing they heard a noise. When they tried to find what it was, they saw a Joltik being harassed by a couple of Woobat. Naruto then ran towards the Joltik. "Fuuro use _Wing Attack_ and Luna use _Hypnosis_." He said.

Fuuro dashed at one of the Woobat, hitting it hard with her wing and slamming it into the ground, while Luna put one of the Woobat to sleep. The one that Fuuro hit then got back up and launched a gust at Luna. "Luna use _Psywave_." Naruto said as Luna send out a wave of psychic energy, cancelling out the gust and hitting the Woobat. The other one then woke up. When it saw his companion being hit, they both decided to hit the road and flew off. Naruto then walked over to the Joltik.

"Are you okay, little one?" Naruto asked. The Joltik jumped up and nodded happily. "Do you want to come with me?" Naruto asked. The Joltik nodded. Naruto then threw a poke ball and Joltik was caught.

He then looked into a different direction and saw a Group of boys. He walked over to them and saw the kids beating up a pokemon, an Emolga that had a lightning bolt shaped mark on his forehead. Naruto got angry. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled. The boys looked at him.

"Beat it loser." One of the boys said. "This pokemon stole from us, so we are teaching it a lesson." He said. Naruto glared at them.

Just at this moment a girl with red hair and a girl with blond hair saw Naruto. What interested them was the Emolga, however. "Isn't that one of your Emolga, Elesa?" The red head asked, disgusted by the boys.

"Yes it is Skyla." Elesa answered, shocked that someone would do that to a pokemon. "But who is that boy?" She asked. Then Skyla's eyes widened.

"That's Naruto." She said. They then heard Naruto speak again.

"Then you made a big mistake." He said as his eyes turned a violet color and began glowing. Not a second later, all of the boys were lifted into the air with a light blue glow around them. "When I let you down, you will run away and then I won't tear you in half." He said coldly, surprising Skyla and Elesa. The boys nodded.

"We will leave." One said. "Just let us go." He begged. Naruto then let them down.

"Run." They said. The boys then ran away. Naruto walked over to the Emolga.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The Emolga nodded weakly. Then Naruto sighed. "I guess I have no choice." He said as his hands began glowing. "_Aura Style: Healing Pulse_." He said as he send a small wave of energy at Emolga. The Emolga began glowing and, when the glow died down, Emolga was fully healed. The Emolga looked around in confusion, before flying up to Naruto and resting on his head. Naruto just smiled.

It was that moment that Skyla and Elesa made their precense known. "Hey Naruto." Skyla said. "This is Elesa, the trainer of that Emolga, we were looking for it." She said.

"Her." Naruto said. Skyla looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Naruto sighed.

"That this Emolga is a girl." Naruto said.

"How do you know that?" Elesa asked.

"I'm an Empath." Naruto said. "I can sense emotions and communicate with Pokemon. And for some reason, most of the Pokemon that like me are female pokemon." He said with a smile. Then Elesa looked at Emolga and sighed.

"I just caught that Emolga, but she seems to have grown attached to you after you saved her." She said while she was thinking. "I would like to ask a favor." She said to Naruto.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want you to take care of this Emolga." She said. "She is already attached to you and you can protect her where I can't." She said.

"Then I will accept, Elesa-chan." He said. Elesa smiled as she gave him a poke ball.

"This is her poke ball." She said.

Naruto returned the Emolga into the ball and looked at Elesa. "Come to my mother's house before you leave." He said. "I will have a gift ready for you." He said as he walked off.

"Where is your house?" Elesa called after him.

"Skyla can show you." He said back before he, Fuuro and Luna disappeared in a small flash. Elesa just stared. Skyla saw this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's the same reaction I had when I First saw his Aura abilities." She said. Elesa was confused.

"What do you mean?" Elesa asked.

"People who have Aura, can learn to use it to imitate Pokemon moves." Skyla answered. "That's how he healed Emolga. Most Aura users can only imitate low level moves, such as Gust and Ember. But Naruto is able to imitate even a move such as Teleport. That's what Naruto told me at least." She said.

Elesa just stared. "Let's just go to his house." She said. Skyla smiled, before leading the way.

At Naruto's house.

Naruto was searching for something in the stuff he took from his parents. He then smiled, indicating he found what he searched for. A gold bracelet, with a small pearl, two fragments of a star piece and several fragments of an electric gem imbedded in it. He then pulled out another bracelet. It was the same as the First, but instead of fragments of electric gems, they were flying gem fragments. He smiled at the sight. "Perfect." He said, before leaving his room.

In the living room.

As Naruto walked into the room, he saw Skyla and Elesa already there. He smiled. "Hello Skyla, Elesa." He said.

"Hey Naruto." They said at the same time.

"What did you want to show us?" Elesa asked. Naruto smiled.

"This." He said as he handed Elesa one of the bracelets. Her eyes widened at the piece of jewelry.

"It's beautiful." She said. "Why are you giving this to me?" She asked.

"As a thank you for giving me Emolga." He said. Elesa smiled and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"Thank you." She said. "But I have to go now, my parents are waiting to take me back to Nimbasa City." She said.

"Have a good trip." Skyla and Naruto said in unison, before waving goodbye. When Elesa was gone. Naruto looked at Skyla.

"I have a gift for you too." He said as he gave her the other bracelet. Skyla's eyes widened and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Thank you." She said. When she let him go, she noticed he was looking away. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Naruto looked at her.

"There is something I want to ask you." He said.

"What is it?" Skyla asked.

"In the years I have known you I have grown quite attached to you." He said. He then took a deep breath and spoke again. "So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. Skyla just stared at him, before kissing him on the lips. Naruto was surprised but began kissing back. "I take that as a yes." He said after they pulled away. Skyla smiled.

"I was waiting for you to ask that." She said. What took you so long?

Naruto smiled. "I was afraid you would refuse." He said. Skyla nodded in understanding, seeing as how his life was before. They then just moved to the couch and sat down. Skyla snuggled closer to Naruto and they soon fell asleep. When Samantha walked in on them, she smiled and put a blanket over them.

Time skip 2 years Naruto age: 13.

Naruto was standing in professor Juniper's lab, to pick a pokemon. After a little drawn out goodbye for Skyla, he had left Mistralton City and left for professor Juniper's lab. Before him were standing an Oshawat, Snivy and Tepig. Naruto smiled and instantly went for the female Snivy. "I'll call you Hebi." He said as he returned Hebi to her poke ball.

"Good. Now that you have your pokemon and pokedex, you are ready to go." Juniper said. "I guess you're starting in Kanto." She said. Naruto nodded. "Then get to it." Juniper said. Naruto smiled and walked out.

When he was outside, Naruto called out every pokemon he had. They were his Pidove, Fuuro, his Munna, Luna, his new Snivy, Hebi, his Joltik, Silk, his Emolga, Sparky and his strongest pokemon, his Fraxure, Ryuumai. Ryuumai originally was a female Axew Naruto caught in Mistralton Cave. After training her intensely, it evolved into Fraxure.

Time skip, a few days in Pewter City.

Naruto was walking around Pewter City. In a few days Naruto had trained Hebi quite well, being level 20 already. On his shoulder was his Joltik Silk, which always travelled like that. Right now he walked into the Pewter City Gym. When he came in the Gym Leader was already there. "I guess you are the challenger?" He asked. "Then let's begin.' Naruto nodded. "Go Onix!" The leader yelled as the giant rock snake pokemon appeared. Naruto smirked.

"Go Ryuumai." He said as his Fraxure appeared. The referee then gave the sign to start. Naruto wasted no time and moved first. "Ryuumai, use Dragon Breath!" He yelled as Ryuumai launched a burst of orange energy at the Onyx.

"Onyx, use Dragon Breath as well." The leader said. The 2 attacks collided and created an explosion.

"Ryuumai, use Dragon Claw." Naruto said, as Ryuumai charged at Onyx, his claws glowing. She then delivered a devastating strike with her claw, knocking Onyx down. "Finish it off with Dragon Pulse." Naruto said as Ryuumai fired a greenish blue ball of energy at Onyx, defeating it. The leader looked in shock. He then returned Onyx and brought out a Geodude. Naruto returned Ryuumai and send out Hebi.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw." The leader said as the Geodude threw several rocks at Hebi. Naruto just smirked.

"Hebi, dodge and use Energy Ball." He said as Hebi dodged the rocks and fired a ball of green energy at Geodude. Geodude was hit and was knocked down. "Follow it up with Leaf Tornado." Naruto said as Hebi created a whirlwind of leafs at her tail and slammed it into Geodude, knocking it out. Naruto smirked. "I win.' He said. The leader nodded.

"Indeed. You trained your Pokemon well." He said. "This is the Boulder Badge, congratulations." Naruto took the badge and walked away.

"Thank you." He said as he kept walking, going on his journey.

In the forests.

Naruto was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, Hebi sitting in his lap. "That was easy. Right Hebi?" He said with smile as Hebi just snuggled against him. "Let's take a little nap." Naruto said as he created a barrier to protect them, should they be attacked, before falling asleep.

And that concludes the second chapter. I know that battle may have seemed a little too easy, but Naruto has been training his pokemon for 2 years before he began his journey, so there. This is one of the few moments that will be described, that will not be in Unova, so don't expect a lot of battles outside of the Unova region. So please review and I'll see you next time.


	3. Author's Note

A Note

First of all, i am very sorry that is write this. I actually never thought I had to write an Authors note.

But anyway. I know I haven´t updated in a while. Well, this is the reason.

My education took up all my time and my parents forbid me from writing till I graduated.

The only reason I could post the few new things I did, was because I did it without them knowing. But guess what, they found out.

So they confiscated literally everything, the USB stick I keep most of my stories on, all the fanfiction files still on my computer and nearly my computer as well if I didn´t need it for school. They even blocked the site.

But that is not all. While they kept those files, a virus got on it and a large amount was lost.

There is good news though. I graduated, as one of the only people in my class to boot. So they gave my files back. So the past few weeks have been spend trying to get my files back. Thankfully my parents did make a small back up and not all was lost. The down part was this.

During that time, I got both addicted to the game Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Great game by the way) and I got a new job. So while I have more time now, I don't have as much time as I used to have. I did get a few new ideas from a friend and I will try those as well.

But anyway. The stories that will be updated first will probably be Second Coming of the Red Death and The Dragon of Darkness.

One of the projects is on the game I mentioned.

But I digress. I know none of this is an excuse for not giving a not early and I hope you can forgive me.

Belial the Dark Angel flies off.


End file.
